


A War of Humans

by 1000MetresToTheMoon



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000MetresToTheMoon/pseuds/1000MetresToTheMoon
Summary: Aliens don't care for sixteen lines straight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A War of Humans

A civil war, the war of men,  
Breaks planet systems into pieces.  
The Death Star plans are stolen, and  
It’s steadily becoming fiercer.

Up there, amidst the shiny stars,  
Goes on a conflict with no meaning.  
“The ones who wanted this to start  
Shall pay!” they say, while ugly grinning.

“We wanted this,” the others say.  
“But our idea’s pretty simple:  
Remember that there is no way  
We’re letting you oppress the people!”

So it proceeds, the war of humans,  
While aliens gamble in a casino,  
Present a flower to a woman  
And then head back to the cantina.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is based ONLY on the Episode IV, where you can see no aliens in the Rebel Alliance (except for Chewie who is just helping Han to rescue Leia for money).


End file.
